Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel
by znp
Summary: A short but sweet story about Squall and Rinoa's wedding day. *Completed* (yay! My first completed Final Fantasy story!) Please R&R!!


Final Fantasy Retreat - Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel (1) ** ~ Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel ~**

Disclaimer - I don't own FF, Rinoa or Squall. I'd like to think I own Squall. Who wouldn't! I also don't own the song "Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel" sung by the Tavares. Check the song out! It's on the Charlie's Angels Soundtrack! 

Also I'd like to thank Zell's Girl with a Pigtail for letting me use the name Aya for Zell's girlfriend. I think it is a beautiful name and Zell's Girl with Pigtails should recieve credit for it! You should check out her site too! its [http://www.geocities.com/zell808][1]

As in all my fics " "- speech, {_thought_}- character thought and [ ]-input from me 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

{_From the first time I saw those eyes, I knew that she was something different. She cast a spell over me the moment she began to teach me to dance_} 

Squall Leonhart breathed deeply as he slid on his leather shoes and tied the bow. An energetic Zell ran past, but skidded to a stop at Squall's feet. 

"Good luck man!" Zell said as he slapped Squall on the back. Squall smiled thoughtfully, then got back into his own secluded little world of thought. 

{_This strange feeling. It's so new. It's love. I know that now_} 

Squall stood up and prepared himself for what was to come. With another deep and slow breath, he walked towards the giant wooden doors, and opened them with one hard push. A blast of Jasmine scented air came from the room he was about to enter. There was two aisles of old brown benches. They were alive with tangles of Jasmine clinging to them. Red carpet covered the path between the aisles. The path that Squall was about to take. All the heads in the room turned to face Squall and smiled when they saw him. Closing his eyes and taking a long, deep breath, Squall calmly walked down the aisle and stopped in front of the archway that was centered at the front of the room. The archway he would share with Rinoa Heartilly, only moments later. Squall continued to walk until he was standing by Zell. 

"How can you be so calm?!?" Whispered a nervous Zell. 

"Believe me. I'm feeling it on the inside" Squall confessed nervously. 

Once more, those giant wooden doors slid open and the pianist began to play. All heads once again turned to the back of the room. Everyone smiled when Quistis and Seifer appeared in the frame. They walked in time to the music until they reached the front. Seifer sat down in the first row, while Quistis continued walking and stood on the other side of Squall. 

"Good luck Squall" she whispered and headed to her seat next to Seifer. The attention was at the back of the room again as Selphie and Irvine walked through the door's frame. They both took their seats next to Seifer and Quistis. 

Squall jumped as the room was filled with Ohh's and Ahh's. Knowing the moment was finally here, he slowly turned to see the thing he was so nervous about. As his eyes caught sight of her, he froze inside and out. His heart missed a beat and his feet were glued to the floor. As his heart started again, it beat faster. 

Her dress was a white off-the-shoulders strapless dress that was made from a satin-like material and had tiny fake pearls sewn on. A V-shaped stitching was at her hips and from there the dress was made from lace and flowed long. Her hair had been pilled into a bunch of curls at the top of her head. A tiara was placed around the curls and her veil hung off the tiara. 

{_She's... She's... gorgeous... spellbinding... magnificent... Mine_}Squall smiled at the last thought. {_Mine_} He said it just once more in his mind. Behind the white laced veil, Squall could see the only woman he had ever loved. 

Rinoa also noticed how Squall looked. He had a classic black tuxedo with his medals of honour pinned to his chest. (It was customary for ALL bravery awarded SeeD members to wear them) His hair looked like it had been slicked back, but he had slightly messed it up to it's usual way. 

Rinoa began to slowly walk towards Squall. She had linked her arm with Laguna. Squall felt bad that Rinoa didn't want her REAL father to give her away, but he respected her decision. Laguna felt honoured to be the one she chose. Squall returned from his thoughts as Rinoa and Laguna reached him. 

"Take good care of her son. She's a beauty" Laguna whispered as he gave Squall her arm. 

"Thanks... Dad" was his reply. Laguna almost melted. It was the very first time that Squall had ever called him that. Laguna smiled, then took his seat next to Selphie. Squall linked Rinoa's arm as his nervousness started to show. They began to walk towards the arch. Squall's eyes were locked on her and everything else around them was a blur. When they reached their destination, Squall and Rinoa turned to face each other. 

"Dearly Beloved, We are-" the priest began. Neither Squall nor Rinoa heard another word after that. Rinoa was lost deep in Squall's sapphire eyes and was not ready to be rescued. Rinoa could sense his nervousness and smiled even brighter. (if that was possible) Seeing her being so calm, Squall slightly relaxed too. He could not believe his luck. This gorgeous woman could have ANY man she wanted, but she chose Squall. 

"Squall" the priest began. "Repeat after me" Squall snapped back to reality at the sound of his name. 

{_He's so cute when he's nervous!_} Rinoa gave Squall her complete attention and Zell gave Squall Rinoa's ring. 

{_This tiny piece of jewellery will hold us together forever. I can't believe that Rinoa wants to be with me_} He slowly began to slide the ring onto her finger. 

"I Squall Leonhart" {_Oh Hyne! What if I screw it up?!?_} 

"Take you Rinoa Heartilly" 

"To be my wife" {_forever_} 

"To have, to hold and to love you" 

"In sickness and in health" 

"For the rest of your days" {_OUR days_}The ring fit her perfectly. She gazed down at it, then lovingly at Squall. 

"Rinoa, repeat after me" Zell handed her Squall's ring. 

"I Rinoa Heartilly" {_Ha! I'm a Leonhart now!_} 

"Take you Squall Leonhart" {_That sexy beast_} 

"To be my husband" 

"To have, to hold and to love you" 

"In sickness and in health" Squall's ring fit perfectly too! 

"For the rest of your days" 

The priest talked a while longer and Squall hung onto every word he said. 

"You are both bound by Hyne in a never ending contract of love" 

"Squall, You may kiss your bride" Squall nervously pulled the veil back and Rinoa's beauty was unleashed. {_Hyne I love her, but we've never kissed in front of so many people before!_} 

Ignoring his last thought, Squall dove in and sealed their marriage with a long and passionate kiss. Squall pulled away and looked into her eyes. {_she's mine_} He almost fainted. Everyone cheered and it was smiles all round. Rinoa and Squall walked down the aisle once again, but this time towards those big brown doors. They slightly stopped to be congratulated, but then continued on their journey. As the doors were pushed open, it rained confetti. 

"Throw your bouquet Rinny!" Rinoa turned her back on the crowd of women and threw the bunch of flowers high in the air. She turned back just in time to see Zell's girlfriend Aya catch the bouquet. Zell smiled nervously. 

"Haha! Your next Zell!" Squall laughed. "See you all at the flower field soon!" The newly weds waved as Squall opened the door to the limousine for Rinoa. Once inside, the couple had the privacy to talk, but both not knowing what to say. Instead Squall just pulled Rinoa close and hugged her warmly. Rinoa pulled away and stared into her husband's eyes. 

"I love you..." They both said in unison and laughed. 

"You look so... {_Words can't describe her... Lovely? Sexy... Beautiful? Sexy... Magnificent? Sexy... _} gorgeous today" Squall said smiling. 

"Tell me what you were really thinking" she said, smiling back 

"I was thinking how sexy you look" Squall blushed at his comment and immediately wished he hadn't said it. Rinoa giggled softly. 

"I think you look sexy too!" She smiled as he pulled her close. Rinoa laid her head on his chest and stared at the roof of the Limo. "You looked so nervous today. I thought you were going to faint!" 

"I thought I was too" he stroked her face lovingly and smiled. 

{_Heaven must be missing an angel because she's here with me right now_} 

THE END 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tell me what you think. I know it's not crash hot, but I got the idea and decided to write about Squall and Rinoa's wedding. Please [EMAIL ME ][2]and tell me what you think!! 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/zell808
   [2]: mailto:silva444@hotmail.com?Subject=Your%20story%20Heaven%20Must%20Be%20Missing%20an%20Angel&body=Hi!%0D%0A%0A%0D%0A%0AI%20have%20read%20your%20story%20at%20Final%20Fantasy%20Retreat%20(www.geocities.com/ZidanesNEWPrincess)%20and...



End file.
